Alpha
}} Alpha is a female Saltasaurus, and the central character in final episode of Dinosaur Planet, . Her early life to adulthood is followed in this episode. She is nearly killed by various predators, such as her arch rival Dragonfly, his mate and family, various Notosuchus and Alvarezsaurus, and a pair of Carcharodontosaurs, but manages to escape these brushes with death. She is fifteen years old by the end of the episode, and according to the narrator, she will live until she is over a hundred years old. Appearance Alpha is a reddish tinge which helps distinguish her from other Saltasaurus, she is also small compared to others. History When Alpha was in her egg, an Alvarezsaurus pecks at it, but eats a sibling, however a Notosuchus then arrives and attempts to make a meal of Alpha itself, but is stopped by a patrolling adult Saltasaurus, though not before the crocodilian pierced through the shell. Fortunately Alpha was close to ready to hatch anyway and survives. At night, Alpha and many other newborn-''Saltasaurus'' trek to the woods, and while many were eaten by Alvarezsaurus and Notosuchus, Alpha survives to see morning, but is confronted by a Notosuchus. Luckily an adult Saltasaurus arrives at that moment and the crocodilian is sent running. Alpha and the surviving babies then join the herd. Later, the Aucasaurus parents and their young arrive to hunt. Alpha and two other younglings took shelter in some bushes far from the herd, while the other newborns hid in closer proximity. Ultimately Alpha's choice of hiding saved her and the other two while the rest got devoured by the abelisaurs, however their son Dragonfly came across Alpha and tried to attack her, only to be distracted by a passing grasshopper and Alpha lives to see another day. Years later, Alpha is now a teenager. One day while on a trek, Dragonfly, who's also adolescent, and his family attack the herd. Dragonfly personally homes in on Alpha, intent on eating her like he planned years earlier, but Alpha showed to be too physically fit to take on and the Aucasaurus give up. Later, Alpha feasts on a bush, but another Saltasaurus barges in to steal it, only to trip on a log, slide down a hill and break a leg, and let out cries of agony which were heard by the Aucasaurus. Dragonfly gave Alpha another glance, but leaves her be this time. One day, mating season arrives, and a young male Saltasaurus attempts to win her affections, but the herd-patriarch forbids it and they duel. The younger male wins and gets to mate with Alpha. Now trekking to her birthplace, Alpha takes notice of Dragonfly, who had moved out of home, stalking her again, but in doing so didn't see a log ahead of her and stubs her fingers on it. Dragonfly though, again lets her live, having other things on his mind. Later, a pair of Carcharodontosaurs stalk the herd, and Alpha, due to her injury is coming close to being a target. Desperately she gets ahead of an older sicker female who takes the fall instead, and Alpha lives. Eventually the herd reach the nesting-ground, and Alpha explores to see where she can make a nest, but other females keep her from getting too close. Eventually she finds a spot and lays eggs, but a storm happens that day and many nests get swamped and the eggs drown, including Alpha's. The next day, Alpha finds herself alone in a grove needing to rest her bruised wrist, but Dragonfly arrives, now with a mate. Alpha, despite her injury, readies for a fight, whacking Dragonfly with her head and knocking his mate off her feet. While Dragonfly staggers, he lunges and bites on Alpha's left-shoulder, but this resulted in Alpha tumbling onto him, killing him. Alpha, seeing she won, limps away. She is last seen rejoining her herd fully recovered and plans to mate again soon. Trivia *Her eggs were used to represent the discovery in Auca Mahuevo. Gallery It's coming soon! Category:Dinosaur Planet characters Category:Female characters Category:Mothers Category:Main characters